Reversed World
by xxxwrite
Summary: Amu is a girl with mysterious powers, working for Easter. Ikuto works for another company and one day he gets a new mission; to capture Amu. He'd never failed a single mission before. Will this one be the first to fail when he realizes he loves her? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Reversed World._

**Summary:** Amu is a girl with mysterious powers, working for Easter. Ikuto works for another company and one day he gets a new mission; to capture Amu. He'd never failed a single mission before. Will this one be the first to fail when he realizes he loves her?

**Rating: **T.

**Genres: **Romance & General

**Characters: **Amu & Ikuto & Others...

**Note: **I do not own Shugo Chara! In any way.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Hello everyone! =)

This is going to be a special story!

Why? Because a beta reader is helping me with it!

I thought It was time to search for one. XD

And I found one alright! =)

So a special thanks to:ni-chan and mit-chan007 !

I'm going to do my very best on this one, so I can make it a good and long story! =)

I hope you will all help me by reviewing!

Why? Reviews give me new energy to keep on writing! =)

Enjoy the first chapter of 'Reversed World'!

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**Chapter 1. **

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The only sound were her footsteps, reverberating when they hit the street. If you looked close enough, you could see something moving in the shadows...

The clock hit three making the sound of her footsteps inaudible. The streets were abandoned at night. If you'd paid attention, you'd see there was not a single light on in any of the houses. The curtains were closed everywhere, or wooden boards were nailed to the frames of the windows.

She moved as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. She heard footsteps behind her, but she knew that if she looked over her shoulder now, that it would be the end for her.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of an alley. Without having any second thoughts, she hurried to the alleyway, leaning her back against the stone wall. She laid her hand on her chest, on the spot where her heart was.

Trying to catch her breath, she let herself glide down the wall, on to the cold stones; a window frame was next to her. She narrowed her eyes for a second, finding it weird that there were no closed curtains or bricks hammered against the window frame. But then she just shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it.

She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes; a small smile on her lips. The sound of footsteps of the person following her were gone. And it was quiet.

Her eyes snapped wide open when she realized something. It was _too _quiet. It was like the silence before the storm...

Suddenly, she was surrounded by shards of shattered glass. She let out a high pitched scream, crawling to the other side of the alley in an attempt of escape.

She was leaning against the other wall when she froze. There was a sound of footsteps crunching across broken glass, coming closer. Her eyes, which she'd closed during the 'escape' slowly opened; revealing big, golden orbs filled with fear.

A tall man, who had thrown his body through the glass window, stepped out of the shadows. An evil smirk plastered on his face, wearing pitch black clothes and holding a knife in his right hand. She felt a shiver running down her spine. She tried to move her body, but every attempt was invain. Her body was frozen by fear...

-x-

Someone walked on the streets of the dark town. He was looking at the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was wearing a black vest with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath it. His jacket was zipped open to across his chest, showing a part of his well toned chest and a necklace with a cross at the end of it.

He looked up, revealing his midnight blue eyes, when he heard a scream. He figured it was coming from somewhere in the other direction. He looked from the direction he was supposed to go, to the other way and let out an annoyed sigh.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets he ran in a dash towards where her heard the scream coming from, his dark blue hair shuffling in the wind.

He stopped when he saw them. The back of a man and a girl with shoulder length, pink hair. She wore a short black dress with a second pink layer underneath it. The girl was pressing her back against the wall behind her, terror showing in her eyes...

-x-

She swallowed, feeling sick. She wished she'd never leave _her _at home. Now she was defenseless. She was nothing without her.. Just an average girl...

The man laughed an evil laugh and held his knife up, causing her to whimper softly.

"Now you're going to _die_..."

The man took a step forward, holding up the knife. He moved his hand in her direction, _fast_. She closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as she let out another scream.

She was expecting to feel enormous pain, but it never came. Instead, she could hear a low whimper and then a thud. She slowly opened her eyes, taking her hands away from her face. The man that was attacking her was lying on the ground. Dead. A boy with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes was standing beside the lifeless body, looking down at it.

She looked at him, startled, when he suddenly looked in her direction. She wanted to look the other way, get out of there, but he held her gaze as he walked to her.

"What were you thinking? This is no place for a _kid _to be, definitely at this time of night," the guy said to her.

"I'm not a kid!" the pink headed girl said with a growl.

"You do know this place is dangerous, don't you? There are a lot of dangerous people here that are working for 'Easter' the company who took over this town. Are you lost or something?" The blue headed guy said, ignoring her comment.

"It's none of you business," she spat at him as she folded her arms before her chest. Silence followed...

Her eyes went big in surprise as he suddenly reached out his hand. Hesitantly, she moved her hand to his. He impatiently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Only he pulled a little too hard, causing the pink headed girl to stumble forward.

She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the hard ground, but instead her head hit something soft. She understood why when she slowly opened her eyes; her head was against his chest, his arms firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

He smirked. "Not that I mind having you in my arms, but..." He said with a low, husky voice.

Her eyes widened and she quickly took a step back. A red blush spread across her face as she softly mumbled an excuse.

'Stupid me... Staying close to his chest like that..' She thought as she looked at her feet.

When she heard footsteps she looked up, seeing him walk away, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Wait!"

He turned around and gave her a questionable look.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He smiled a small smile before turning around again. "Tsukiyomi..." He said with his deep voice.

And then he vanished...

"Why didn't he tell me his first name?!" she said angrily. "That jerk. Who does he think he is anyway..." She stuffed her nose into the air and humphed before walking home.

Then something hit her. She hadn't seen him use _any_ weapons or something like that. Had he hidden it before she opened her eyes? For a second she thought of returning to the alleyway, to see what kind of wounds her 'attacker' had.

"No, that's stupid," she said to herself as she walked further to her home.

-x-

"I'm home!" the pink headed girl said as she walked inside her apartment.

A little guardian chara came out of a room and flew towards her.

"Amu-chan!" The guardian chara said with a smile. The smile made place for a worried look when she saw how she looked, though.

"What happened Amu?"

She raised her eyebrows and then looked down, at her body. She gasped at what she saw; her dress was ripped in several places and her body was covered in scratches, probably because of the broken glass that had been surrounding her a while ago.

"Eh... it's nothing... don't worry about it," she said quickly as she gave her a reassuring smile.

Only her guardian chara didn't buy it and narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what happened, Amu.."

She smiled nervously as she looked at her guardian chara. Her guardian chara looked like a mini version of her, but then she had black cat ears and a black tail. She wore a tight, black tanktop that showed off a part of her stomach and a very short, black skirt. Further more, she wore black stockings and black, high heels boots.

She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, but let's go to my room first." Her guardian chara nodded and they went to her room.

Her room was painted pink, a soft pink carpet covering the whole ground.  
She was now eighteen years old and she'd been living on her own just recently.  
She had no choice... since her whole family was dead... the company.  
Wait, why was she thinking about this?!

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. She let herself fall onto her king size bed and hugged her pillow tightly as she stared outside her glass door, which led to a balcony.

"Amu-chan? Are you going to tell me now?" Her guardian chara said.

Amu sat up and smiled a small smile. "Sure."

Then she told her guardian chara everything...

-x-

"Wow.." Said her guardian chara dumbfounded. Then she frowned.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone! Especially at night!"

Amu gave her an annoyed look. "I'm fine, don't worry so much..."

"But Amu, you could be dead right now! If you character transform with me, then you'll be safe!"

"I was rescued ok? Just drop it.." And with that she walked to the glass door, opening it and walking on to her balcony.

Her guardian chara sighed and went to get something to eat.

Amu leaned on her elbows on a small wall at the edge of the balcony - to prevent her from falling off - as she sighed.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes.

"T-Tsukiyomi!" Amu stuttered after she let out a shriek.

He was hanging upside down, on a branch off the three that was standing right in front of her balcony, a playful smirk across his face.

A blush appeared on her face when she noticed how close their faces were...

"What the hell Tsukiyomi! Did you climb up that tree just to scare me to death?!" Amu yelled at him as she took a step back. Only she stumbled over something and fell backwards.

Tsykiyomi was before her in a flash, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Amu blushed furiously as she looked up at him.

"You really fall a lot, don't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"That's not true, you jerk! And a while ago was your fault! You pulled me up too roughly!"

"But don't you like me being... _rough_...?" He said huskily, pushing her against the glass door, pinning her hands at each side of her head and roughly pushing his body against hers.

She blushed a hundred shades of red before she gave him a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're crazy, you know that?! And why are you here anyway?! Did you follow me or something?! That's very rude! You're a stalker! You-"

She was silenced by him pressing his lips against hers. After a moment he pulled away and smirked while licking his lips.

"Hmm.. Tastes like strawberries.."

Amu gasped before covering her mouth. What the _hell_?!

He burst out in laughter. He put his hand before his mouth, trying to stop.

"What's so damn funny?!" Amu yelled angrily.

"Y-You should see you face! It's so funny!" he said between laughing.

She frowned as she folded her arms. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

He finally managed to stop laughing and smiled at her. "I wanted to know where you live and to make sure you were safe. And besides... I forgot to ask you your name..."

Amu raised her eyebrows before frowning again. "I can protect myself, thank you. And my name is Hinamori Amu.."

"Yeah right, you were almost killed... and alright_ Amu_..." He said emphasizing her name.

Amu blushed as she gave him another glare. "Don't emphasize my name!"

"Sorry, but it's too much fun... bye... _Amu_..." And he vanished again.

"Damn it! I forgot to ask him his first name.." She said to herself. Then she shrugged and walked inside to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day...

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_If you want to know what she meant by that then you have to wait for the next chapter, lol xD_

Well that was the first chapter! I hope you all liked it!

Things you maybe don't understand: The man attacking Amu wasn't just some villain. But don't worry, everything will become clear in later chapters. Further more, the summary says she works for Easter, which has taken over town in this story. She really does, but she's has two identities and she hides her 'evil' one. I know it's kind of weird that she's weak and afraid of a villain when she's one herself, but that all becomes clear in later chapters.

_**Please review! =) **_That way I'll update the story sooner. =)


	2. Chapter 2

/_Title: Reversed World._/

*Summary:* Amu is a girl with mysterious powers, working for Easter.  
Ikuto works for another company and one day he gets a new mission. To capture Amu. He never failed a single mission. Will it be the first to fail when he realizes he's falling in love with her?

*Rating: *T.

*Genres: *Romance & General

*Characters: *Amu & Ikuto & Others...

*Note: *I do not own Shugo Chara! In any way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again! =)

Here's the next chapter of 'Reversed World'!

I hope you will enjoy it!

I also hope you will all help me by reviewing again!

Time to answer the reviews I've gotten!

*Strawberriesatmidnight13: *Thank you! =D I think this is going to be my best story so far. =) No, I'm almost sure of it! =P *Appupuppu: *Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter. =D *xxxUtauloverxxx: *I'm glad you liked it. =D Enjoy chapter two. =)  
*sierraphantom: *Thank you! =P *serra1forever: *If you liked the start then you'll probably like the whole story, at least I hope so. XD *Foxgrl18: *I'm glad you did =P It's updated heheh. :P *Benjamin J Brown: *Hi! And thanks for reading! =D *Random-Bubbles159: *How sweet! Thank you very very very much! =D

/_*Review in the spotlight!*_/

/*Mysteriousblackcat: /  
/omg!! its really, really, REALLY GOOD!! please update soon!! im begging u/  
its really good!! NYA!! it'll kill me if u dont update soon!! please!! nya!  
and, i love the plotline, its really well thought of, and i think u picture amu's and Ikuto's personalities pretty well. update soon please!

/I've decided to place one review in the 'spotlight' in each chapter. =) /  
/The review that makes me happy the most will be placed in the spotlight. =D/  
/Thank you very much for your review! I loved reading it. =P And I hope I haven't killed you, lol xD /

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Chapter 2. *

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It was again one of those dark, silent nights in town. There was not a single light on and the town looked abandoned once again. It had been like that for a couple of years now. It all started when a mysterious person appeared in town, always coming out at night. That's why they called the person 'The Demon of the Night'. No one ever survived, after discovering what the 'Demon' looked like. 'The Demon of the Night' always wore a disguise. All the villagers figured it was, because the demon was one of them; hiding it's true identity... it didn't take long before the villagers began to accuse each other and started having fights. They all tried to find out who the demon was and some really _did_ find out. Only they were always found dead somewhere in the gutter; deep cuts covering their bodies. Like today, a man was found in a dark alleyway, lying on the ground; dead. Cuts that looked like the work of a big cat covered his body and glass shards were shattered across the ground. They assumed the man had found out about the real identity of 'The Demon of the Night'. And now everyone said the demon looked like a cat....

Most people left the town when it started to get like this. The demon appeared and shortly after that, Easter took over town. Soon, everyone was too afraid to leave their houses at night, because that's the time the demon comes out. They all turned off their lights and hid somewhere in their houses; some barraging their windows and doors.

There was one company, the rival of Easter, that tried to bring Easter down for good. Their secret weapon? The one they all called the 'Black Cat'....

-x-

There was a strong wind, blowing every small thing in its path away. Two shadows moved rapidly across the 'abandoned' town.

Jumping from roof to roof, she felt her heart hammering in her chest.  
She breathed fast and heavily as she kept running and jumping. Tonight would be _different_... because right now, she was her would-be-self.  
The person that was strong, fast and confident. The person that could throw her emotions aside at every moment necessary...

'Are you alright?' She heard a voice in her head say.

"I'm fine," she said, panting, to the voice inside her head.

Suddenly, rain fell down upon them. The rain soon poured through her clothes, making her shiver. But she couldn't stop now. _He_ wasn't going to catch her!

She heard his fast footsteps coming closer. She jumped from a roof to another roof and then once again. Only the second time it went wrong...

She slipped on the roof that was wet from the rain as she jumped, causing her to lose balance during the jump.

'Damn, I have to make it!' she yelled inside her head, seeing the other roof a meter in front of her.

'Just a little bit further...'

'I'm not gonna' make it!'

Just after shutting her eyes tightly, two strong arms were wrapped around her and she felt herself moving fast through the air; her hair blowing wildly in the strong wind that whistled loudly in her ears. One second, the strong wind was surrounding her in the air, the other moment she hit the stones; sliding with her whole body across the whole roof,  
before coming to a stop.

She slowly opened her eyes, a frown on her face, because of the bruises covering her pained body. She gasped at what she saw....

It was _him_... The guy who saved her last night... Only now.. With _cat ears_ and a _tail_?

He looked at her with a smirk across his face.

"I got you now..." His husky voice whispered.

His midnight blue eyes pierced into hers...

When she snapped out of the trance she was in, she quickly shoved him off her and stood up; looking around her to find a way to escape. But it was a dead end...

"There's no way out. Give it up. It's over now..." He said with his casual deep voice. She turned around to face him again and saw he was standing back on his feet; his dark blue hair shuffling in the wind and the cat ears on his head standing straight up. His tail was curling and moving as he took a step forward, a big claw appeared and was surrounding his hand as he slowly made his way over to her. He froze, though, when he saw she was smirking.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"_You _are... since you think you can defeat _me_..." She said teasingly, a confident smile on her face.

She watched him taking a step forward, a glimpse of nervousness in her eyes. Lucky for her, the black cap she was wearing was pulled over across her face; only showing her chin and mouth.

"Hmm..." He murmured, lowering his head to inspect her closely.

"What are you doing?!" She said quickly. A little _too _quickly. She promised herself to keep calm, but that seemed to be a promise that she couldn't keep.

Then he suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

She twitched, trying to calm down. _Again_, she failed...

"Stop laughing you _jerk_! I'm not nervous!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He immediately stopped, wincing slightly in pain, his hands covering his ears to keep him from becoming deaf.

She couldn't help but grin when she saw that. '_Sensitive _ears, huh?'

He gave her a low growl. "What are you trying to do? Make me deaf?!"

She giggled. "Not really, but if you do become deaf then that would be some sort of a bonus to me."

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her.

"Whatever... Anyway, I never said I laughed because you are nervous. So I guess that means you _are _nervous, huh? Aw, how cute.."

She growled. "Oh yeah? Why were you laughing then?!"

"Simple. It's because you're a girl," he said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened a little. _Damn_... another one that found out... she let out a sigh.

"When I caught you just a minute ago, I already had the idea that you were a girl. I mean, no guy is that light and-"

He suddenly stopped talking; his eyes went big and his jaw opened a little. She'd suddenly removed her cape, tossing it aside, the cape blowing away in the air, because of the strong wind.

He gazed at the girl standing before him. She wore black, high heels boots with black stockings underneath them; reaching to two inches above her knees. A _very _short, and in his opinion a _very _sexy black skirt.  
A _tight_, black tank top that showed off her perfectly toned curves. And what _he _thought was the most attractive part of her were the cute, black cat ears on her head and the black tail coming from behind her.  
He'd never known someone beside _himself_ could do a character transformation like that.

She smiled to herself. '_Good_. He doesn't recognize me from before. Not that it matters... he has to die anyway....' She thought.

"Before you _die_... I want to ask you... why are you here?" She asked, no _demanded _from him.

"I'm going to die? You're hilarious... "

"Just answer my _damn _question!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm here to capture you," he sneered.

"Capture me? And then you call me hilarious..." She laughed.

He scowled at her. That girl was _really _annoying.

"And why do you want to 'capture' me?" She said, ignoring the look he gave her.

"It's none of your business," he spat at her. Actually, he didn't know himself. But come on... like he would tell _her _that.

"You don't know, do you?"

_Damn_, could she read his mind or what? He gave her another glare, before taking a step forward again; thinking of the day he got his mission.

/* Flashback */

_He opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him again. It was very light in the room; the curtains were wide open, letting the bright sunlight enter. He looked at the man sitting in the chair behind his desk._

"You wanted to see me?" He said.

The man in the chair smiled at him.

"Indeed. I'm glad you came. Only I was expecting you yesterday. Anyway, I have a new mission for you... Tsukiyomi Ikuto..."

"What is it?" Ikuto said with a bored tone, ignoring his comment. He couldn't make it yesterday, because he had to save that girl. But he wasn't planning on telling him that.

The man simply ignored his rudenes_s. "There's someone I need you to capture a__nd then bring the person here."_

"Can't you ask someone else? That sounds like a job everyone here could do..."

The man smiled once again. "It's no ordinary person, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I need you for it. You're the only one who could, I know you've never failed a single mission."

Ikuto smirked. "And I won't fail this one either," he said with a confident tone.

The man gave him a nod, handing Ikuto a piece of paper. Ikuto took it without looking at it and walked out the room.

When he was outside he finally looked at the piece of paper in his hands; there was a photograph attached to it.

It wasn't a very clear photograph, but it looked like the one he had to capture was a guy with a disguise on - a black cape with a cap - covering the person's face...

Then he read the note. His ey_es immediately went to the last sentence written on the note._

'Don't fail me Tsukiyomi Ikuto... _if you succeed we can finally bring Easter down..."_

He walked home as he wondered how the person on the photograph was related to bringing down Easter...

/* End of flashback */

He snapped out of his thoughts when she suddenly asked him a question.

"How did you know where I was?"

He didn't answer her question. He just gazed at her.

A small smile played on her lips. It was actually kind of ironic. The guy who had saved her yesterday; the same guy standing before her now, but then with cat ears and a tail like herself. The guy who said it was too _dangerous_ for her at night, because there were a lot of dangerous people working for Easter at that time. He had no idea... that she worked for Easter herself... only she hadn't brought her guardian chara... and without her... she was nothing. Nothing at all...

He ignored the smile on her face and took a step in her direction.

"I have no time for this. They're waiting for me to bring you to them," he said.

"I see... I think I know who you mean by _them_..."

"How?" He questioned her, confusion in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Easter only has _one _rival--" She immediately stopped talking when she realized what she had just said. _Damn_... she had just told him she worked for Easter!

His eyes widened a little in surprise. Then he smirked.

"I see... I should have known... "

She smiled. "It doesn't matter that you know. You'll be dead within one hour anyway..."

He smirked evilly. "Do you really need so much time to kill _me_?"

"We'll see..." She said, taking a fighting stance. "You know... the company you're working for isn't any better then Easter is..."

He frowned. "Yeah right... don't say such nonsense, kid.."

"I'm not a kid!" she immediately yelled at him.

For a second he thought she seemed more familiar then he already thought she was... did he know her or something? But he just shrugged it off and also took a fighting stance.

"Sure thing... _beautiful_..." His seductive voice gave her chills...

"Don't call me that!" _Urgh_... come on... don't let him get to you...

Then she charged forward. She dashed at him and swung her leg in his direction; trying to kick him to the side. His hand became a big cat claw and easily blocked her attack. She frowned and did a back flip to get away from him.

She lowered her fighting stance as she looked at him. For a moment she felt a bit sad. She'd rather have his arms embracing her again, instead of them fighting. _Wait_. What was she thinking? She was just a murderer.  
Emotions were _nothing_ for her...

Her eyes widened when he suddenly vanished. '_Damn_, where did he go?'

"Are you looking for me?" A low, husky voice suddenly whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but blush a little.

She let out a shriek when two strong arms were wrapped around her and she was pulled against _his_ chest. She then closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. And let out a _very_ soft 'hmm...'

Wait. What?! _Snap_ out of it!

Her eyes snapped open again when she heard a chuckle behind her. She bit her bottom lip, feeling really embarrassed. _Did_ he hear that?!

"Hm... do you like being in my arms _beautiful_?" She just knew he was smirking...

"N-no! You p-pervert! And my name isn't beautiful!" She felt like hitting herself for stuttering. What was she doing?! She normally never acted like that!

He laughed, but was mentally cursing. He didn't understand why the heck he was acting like this. He was supposed to capture her; like bringing her to the company he worked for! Not like this! He breathed in and out, trying to maintain his composure.

"Well, what's your name then?"

"It's A--" Her eyes widened. She _almost_ told him her name! If she did that he would have found out she was the girl from yesterday!

"I have no name," she said coldly, sorrow in her eyes. When she was like this, she was strong, but again so alone...

Her mind started to drift off to the past...

/( Amu's POV )/

/* Flashback */  
_  
My eyes were filled with fear as the man came closer. He had an evil smirk and a scary face. He suddenly grabbed my mother's hair and tugged it roughly, causing her to scream from fear and pain._

My eyes widened when my mother looked at me with those eyes filled with fear. I looked at the ground, clenching my fists. I wanted to help... I really did... but what could I do? I was weak...

'I wish I was stronger! I want to help mom! I want to be able to protect the people I care about! This hurts so much... I want to help!'

My head jerked up when I heard my father shouting at the man. He ran to him and shouted to let go of his wife. Then, the sound of a gunshot filled the dark alley, followed by a loud scream out of my mothers mouth. I looked, unbelieving, at the scenery. My father's eyes went big.  
His eyes slowly went to his chest; seeing blood pour through his shirt.  
He fell to his knees before hitting the ground entirely. My mother didn't stop screaming and crying.

'No... this isn't happening... why couldn't I save you, daddy?!'

The man was holding his gun in his hand. He had a blank expression on his face. Suddenly he turned his head in my direction. I took a step back; the fear never left my face.

_The man smirked an evil smirk as he walked to me; lifting up the arm that was holding the gun and pointing it at me._

He pulled the trigger, causing me to flinch. I felt my body freeze from fear. I couldn't move an inch.

Everything that happened next seemed to take only one second. Before I could do anything, my mother was before me and another gunshot was heard.  
It wasn't until my mother tur_ned her head and smiled at me __- her eyes filled with pain - that I came back to my senses. My mother hit the ground; blood stains appearing everywhere on her clothes. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. I ran to her and kneeled down next to her, clamping my hands to her shirt and shaking her body; trying to wake her up. But she wasn't going to wake up. Because she wasn't asleep. She was... she was..._

"Mom! Don't leave me too! Please don't go!"  
  
/* End Flashback */

I remembered every single second of it. My father was killed while trying to help my mother and my mother was killed while protecting me...

After my mother was killed I sat down beside her; crying. The man who had wanted to kill me ran away when the sound of police sirens where heard, coming closer.

And I did nothing... I just let him go... the person who just murdered both of my parents...

After that a strange egg suddenly appeared between my knees. And it hatched right away... my guardian chara was born from my desire to be stronger. So I could protect the people around me... but mostly... to avenge my parents' death...

I ran away with the guardian chara before the ambulances and police arrived. I didn't want to go to a foster family or something like that....

But I had no place to go... I didn't have any other relatives left...

That was when a man came to me. He said that he worked for a company named Easter and he could see my guardian chara; which I discovered not everyone could.

He asked me if I had a place to go and what my purpose in life was. I answered him that I didn't and that my purpose was to avenge my parents' death. Why I told him? I honestly don't know...

He offered me a place to stay and his help so I could kill my parents' murderer. In return, I had to work for Easter for the rest of my life...

I agreed....

/( End Amu's POV )/

"Hello?"

She looked up, straight into the eyes of Tsukiyomi.

"Ehh... huh?"

"You seemed to be deep in thought," he chuckled.

"Then why did you interrupt?!" she yelled at him.

She hated that guy _so _much... at least, she thought she did.

He shrugged. "So you prefer that I'd just capture you while you're busy thinking?"

"No! But why would you care?!" she spat at him.

"I don't," he said stubbornly.

She smirked. "Sure you don't..."

Then she sighed. "You know.. You still haven't told me how you've found me.."

He smiled slyly at her. "The company I work for knows everything about you... I know all about your 'big day'... that's why I knew where you'd turn up..."

Suddenly she felt anger boil up inside her.

"Shut up! You or the damn company you work for know _nothing_ about me!"

And with that she charged at him at full speed.... her eyes filled with hatred....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the second chapter! I hope you all liked it! =) And I'm sorry for the late update!

I'm trying to write the story like this: Ikuto teases and annoys Amu's 'good' side. But Amu's other side, her other identity, is the one that gets on _his_ nerves. But he doesn't know that the two girls are actually one person. =)


End file.
